


Surrender

by morrrningmist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrrningmist/pseuds/morrrningmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok... be warned... this IS a Larry thing BUT a very very different one... <br/>I don't know yet if I should keep it as a one-shot or continue, it all depends on if it gets any respons here...</p><p>Well anyways... here it is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

BANG!

The phone smashed against the wall, splitting it into hundreds of tiny pieces. Louis would eventually regret doing that but right now he did not fucking care.

The break was almost over and in just a few days he was heading out to Australia to meet up with the others. To meet up with Harry.

Finally…

But really. What was the point. It wasn’t as if he was allowed anywhere near him on tour anyway. “No talking, no touching, no looking, no nothing unless you are absolutely sure no one can see you”.  
Yeah right! And that would be like never.  
Louis sighed and sloped down on the floor. He wanted to cry. He wanted to cry so bad right now, but the eyes remained dry. This call had ruined it all, or so it felt. This was the call were Modest would say “you just have to hold on to the end of the year. Then you are free to do as you please”   
But they didn’t. Instead that squeeky terrible voice happily announced that both them and Eleanor had agreed to sign for another year.   
“So you guys can just keep doing what you are doing and no damage will be done!”  
Keep doing what they were doing.   
Yeah…keep breaking apart piece by piece. Keep getting in to more and more fights just because they no longer knew how to be with eachother without acting. Keep pretending that everything was fine when actually nothing was fucking fine anymore.

"FUCK IT!!!"

Louis screamed and banged his fists against the floor and against the broken glass from the display.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!!"

He could feel the glass digging in to his hands but he didn’t care. He just wanted this to end. It just wasn’t right, wasn’t fair. Him and Harry, that should never have happened! Then they wouldn’t be in this shit right now.   
The carpet in front of him were staining red with blood from his torn knuckles and suddenly he felt anger rushing up inside of him. So much anger and it was mostly towards Harry. Why did he have to come to the audition that day? Why did he have to sing that fucking song and why did he have to end up in this fucking band, ruining Louis down to the core of his existanse.   
Louis didn’t want to love Harry. He didn’t want to miss him everyday they werent together. He didn’t want to feel what he felt whenever he heard his voice.  
He just wanted to be, normal. Like a normal straight guy, with a normal straight girlfriend. How hard could that be?

He kept banging with his hands against the floor against the wall, against his head and knees. Feeling the anger and frustration building up inside of him, and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he nearly gave that someone hit.

"Louis? Louis what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up and met Eleanors concerned eyes.   
She was nice… pretty even. And kind, very kind. It was only her job to be with Louis but she took it very seriously and sometimes Louis wondered if she didn’t acctually wanted more. But she never told and he didn’t care. Until now. God he was such a dirtbag! Using this beautiful woman, for his own benefits.  
What if he could just be in love with her instead of Harry?   
What if he culd just fall for her long silky hair and big brown eyes.  
What if he could just learn to be straight.  
What if….

"Hey…".. Eleanor stroked his cheek and cupped her hand underneath his chin and made him look up at her.  
“Are you ok?”

And something snapped inside Louis heart.   
Something important, but he didn’t care anymore.  
He was making this stop right now….

He took her head between his hands, stroking her cheek and leaving a strain of blood after him. One deep breath and he heaved himself up on his knees and leaned forward. Eleanor looked at him, confused.

"Ehrm, Louis. What are you doing?"

He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her so close their forhead touched. She smelled minty and fresh, nothing like Harry who always smelled sweet, almost like caramel but not quite…. SHUT UP! No Harry!

"Please" he whispered. "Please let me kiss you…"

Silence

Louis stared at the floor, waiting for something to happen.   
Eleanor didn’t move for a long time and they remained close.

"Yes."

It was nothing more than a breath but it was the only aproval Louis needed.   
He smashed his lips against hers. Tugging on her lips and forcing his tounge in to her mouth. There could be noting sweet about this. He would not survive that. Her lips where soft and full and they fought with his in a crazy battle that noone was winning. Her tounge danced with his and he could feel himself getting hard.   
Really hard. This was right then?

His fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt and he ripped open the last part making them fly across the room. Eleanor had on a blacklaced brah that covered most of her petite breasts. He tried to take it of but couldnt.  
Hell he hadn’t ever taken a girls brah of before.

"Need help?"

Eleanor breathed in to his mouth.  
She broke of the kiss and removed the brah in one swift motion.   
Louis imidiatly cuped them and started to kiss his way down from her mouth. Licking her neck and nibbling on her collarbone. She was obviously enjoying this because he could hear her breathing getting more and more ragged.   
He squeezed her breast a little, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with them. They felt warm and soft but somehow, wrong.

No thinking…

"Take of your pants" he mumbled.

And Eleanore wasn’t late to respond. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly let them slide down her thighs.  
Louis didn’t look though.   
Couldn’t look.  
That would ruin everything…

When she was naked she leaned over him and put one hand next to his arm to steady herself. The other hand she slowly caressed the soft fabric of his trainers.  
When she felt how hard he was, she smiled.

"You DO like this Louis, don’t you."

He knew that if he spoke now, his voice wouldn’t hold.  
Louis tried to move, tried to take of his t-shirt, his trainers. Do anything. But he couldn’t, his hands was shaking so bad.  
Eleanor didn’t seem to notice though.  
She kept stroking his cock through the fabric until it was achingly hard and leaking.   
And then, it was as if the last piece of Louis heart broke and fell through the black hole that was now his soul.

He roughly pushed her back, following her motions and pressing her down with her back against the floor. She seaked his lips again and he gave her them in a kiss so brutal it hurt. Louis placed himself between Eleanors legs. With one hand he pulled his trainers down enough to release his throbbing erection.

"Help me" he groaned and Eleanor took his cock in her hands and steared him in to her wet hole. He gasped when he entered and he wasn’t sure if it was out of lust or something else, but he didn’t care.   
He kept kissing her, exploring her mouth with his tounge and biting her lips, mostly because he didn’t know what else to do.

"Move!" Eleanors voice was pleading..

Oh….

Louis started to move his hips back and forth. Slowly at first. But she was wet. Oh fuck she was so wet and the friction was close to nothing and the faster he moved the better it felt and soon he was pounding in to her small body. Every thrust making her scream out of pleasure, every movement making her squirm of lust.   
And it felt good. It felt really good. He could do this. If he just kept his heart broken and his thoughts out of this he could really do this. He kept pounding and pounding until Eleanore starded shaking and convulsing underneath him.   
He could feel her inside tighten around his moving cock making the space inpossibly tight and that was it.  
He held his breath and he came for what seemed to be an eternity. Wave after wave splurting out of him and leaving him ragged and numb on top of Eleanor who was still trembeling.

They layed like that for a while. Both trying to catch their breaths.

Eleanore spoke first.

"I should leave" she said gently pushing Louis of her. He rolled of her but didn’t get up. Just layed with his back against the floor, silently staring at the seeling.   
Eleanor got up and collected her clothes. She looked sad, he thought. Maybe she should be. He wasn’t sure. He wanted to say something to her. Anything. But he couldn’t find any words.  
Without uttering another sound she put on her jeans and shirt and left the room.

He was alone now.  
He was all alone.

His body felt heavy, like he was nailed to the floor.  
A buzzing sound filled up his head  
Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think

But he did

And he closed his eyes and he saw Harry. His beautiful face staring back at him.  
And where Louis heart should have been there was now nothing more than a void. A cold and empty void and it hurt.   
It hurt so bad.  
The noice was getting louder and louder until it filled up the entire room.  
Like a scream that couldn’t come out and it took him a while to realize that he was crying.

He crawled up on the floor like an infant, wrapping his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth, and then he felt them. The tears. They were filling up his eyes and streaming down his cheeks leaving the floor wet and sticky.

What had he done…


End file.
